


Monsters

by KrysImeteriHikari



Series: Arc V Anniversary Works [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/KrysImeteriHikari
Relationships: Kurosaki Ruri & Kurosaki Shun & Yuto
Series: Arc V Anniversary Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602229
Kudos: 1





	Monsters

Males were usually known for their colorful plumage, but Shun’s was definitely something special. There were beautiful shades of blue and green mixed in with flecks of gold here and there, and it seemed to shine in the sunlight, especially after he had bathed. He impressed many a female, was the envy of all the males, yet he never seemed to have an interest in other females or mating, however. There was one female in his life and he had already sworn to protect her: his younger hatchling sister, Ruri. Their parents had been found and killed by poachers when Shun had been barely more than a hatchling himself, Ruri still inside an egg by that point. Her egg had fallen out of their nest and had luckily found its way safely into a dragon’s nest below.

The little more than a hatchling Shun didn’t knowing what to do, as he didn’t want to piss off the mother dragon by messing with her egg. When he started crying, rubbing his front talons against his face, it caught the attention of the mother dragon. When she asked him why he was crying, he said that he was sorry if he woke her, that his parents had been killed by poachers, and now his sister’s egg was in her nest. The mother dragon took pity on the little harpie hatchling, nuzzling him and letting him into her nest. She let him stay with her and keep the eggs warm, a scene that amused her to no end as he tried to sit on both eggs like a proper bird, but he was still a bit too small. He could fit on one at a time, sure, but not both. She also loved hearing his singing voice, especially when he thought he was alone and he would sing to the eggs, fully knowing that one of those eggs wasn’t his, but he still did it anyway, singing tenderly to both and rubbing them gently. He’d get especially excited while he was singing when the eggs responded to him, moving against his hands.

The mother dragon thanked him for watching over the eggs so carefully by giving him chewed up food and nursing him since he was still almost a hatchling himself. Shun wasn’t too fond of the cooked meat taste, he really preferred raw, but it was better than no food at all, and the mother dragon had been nice enough to take him into her nest, even if she didn’t have any reason too. He would have been completely alone without her, probably would have died without her. In thanks, he diligently watched the eggs every day, sometimes sitting for hours watching them, even though they didn’t move. Sometimes he would sit in front of them and stare intensely at them as if waiting and willing for something to happen, other times he was sitting between them with his arms around each egg, sometimes dozing off in that state for the mother dragon to find him in, his sleeping expression far too cute for words.

Matter of fact, she found him in that state when she came home to the eggs starting to hatch. She laughed as Shun had jumped about three feet and scurried to the other side of the nest when he had felt them moving so strongly. He then stayed by the mother dragon’s side as they both watched the small little bundles claw and kick their way out of their shells. First was the little dragon as he kicked off his shell and fell onto the nest bed, rolling a few times, then discovering his black scaly tail and wanting to chew on it. He cried when he realized that biting his own tail actually hurt, signaling his mother to pick him up and cuddle him, her purring and nuzzling into his cheek and neck.

Shun watched the other cracking egg intensely, sitting on his knees and clenching his talons together. He wanted so badly to help her out of her shell, he really did, but he knew that she had to do it on her own, to help her to build her own strengths.

His patience was rewarded when the shell finally cracked in half and a small, wet girl with dull blue feathers appeared. She crawled her way out of her shell, soon stumbling into her brother’s lap and chirped cheerfully when she looked up at him. Shun chirped back in response, so happy that his baby sister was okay after all this time. His chirps caught the attention of the baby dragon too, causing him to look over at the strange creatures with his big grey eyes. He recognized those chirps.

His mother explained to him that, though the two of them may look funny, they are actually his brother and sister, surprising Shun. She set down the little dragon and he scurried over to the other two, sniffing at them. Shun seemed too stunned with what the mother dragon had said to even realize that the tiny dragon was sneaking up behind him. Ruri noticed him though, her eyes just as wide as his, sniffing him out as well. Soon, she was chirping happily at him too, him responding in kind.

And also play tackling her to the ground, much to Shun’s worry.

Ruri had cried out at first, but the baby dragon seemed to have realized what he had done, instead nuzzling and licking his new sister to show he was sorry for being too rough. Ruri seemed to have forgiven him, returning his nuzzles, much to Shun’s relief. The three of them were practically inseparable from then on, sharing food together, learning how to walk and how to fly together, and most of the time sleeping together under Shun’s wings. It was such a peaceful time, they didn’t even think of the implications of two harpies living together with a dragon family. To the mother dragon, and to her son, Yuuto, Shun, and Ruri were family, even if they had feathers instead of scales and couldn’t breathe fire. Family was family, and that was that.

Too bad that family wasn’t enough to keep the small family together. Blue and green harpy feathers were a rarity, after all.


End file.
